


Rebellion

by WalkingOnSunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, football team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnSunlight/pseuds/WalkingOnSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall joue dans l'équipe de foot de Mullingar. <br/>Louis joue dans celle de Doncaster. <br/>Ils sont adversaires et gays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> ( Je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )  
> Encore un lemon assez nul mais deux équipes adverses avec quelques sous-entendus.   
> Bonne lecture xx

Louis était le genre de personne qu'on ne remarque pas. Discret, presque invisible aux yeux des autres, il restait toujours à l'arrière plan. Ne cherchant pas la lumière.

Ses parents, ne supportant plus cette attitude, l'ont inscrit dans l'équipe de football du coin, il y a quelques mois de cela.

Mais, malgré le fait qu'il aime énormément ce sport et qu'il se révèle plutôt doué, le courant ne passait pas avec les joueurs de son équipe. Son arrivée tardive et son aptitude à anticiper la totalité des balles ne lui attirait aucune sympathie et des regards jaloux d'un bout à l'autre du terrain.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il entra dans le vestiaire du gymnase de Doncaster, le pas traînant et une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

 

« T'es encore en retard Tomlinson », râla Harry, le capitaine de l'équipe, déjà prêt à jouer.

 

Le concerné baissa le regard et ouvrit son casier pour seule réponse. L'ignorance est la meilleure des vengeances. C'est du moins ce que disait son ex-petit ami, Zayn, avant qu'il ne déménage pour Bradford et ne donne plus de nouvelles, il y a trois mois de cela.

Le châtain soupira et attrapa son maillot de foot quand soudain, il fut brusquement prit par l'épaule et jeté contre le casier opposé au sien.

 

« On réponds quand le capitaine parle ! »

 

Louis fusilla Harry du regard et se dégagea de son étreinte. Malgré son fond assez effacé, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse faire rapidement.

 

« Ne me touche pas Styles. Tu pourrais le regretter »

 

« Oh, mais c'est qu'on a son petit caractère », ironisa le bouclé.

 

Il replaqua le mécheux contre le casier.

 

« T'as intérêt à pas faire ta belle sur le terrain, espèce de tapette, ou ça risque de mal se passer », menaça le brun.

 

« Quoi ? T'as peur de tomber amoureux ? Ça m'étonnerait pas, t'as une tête à porter le drapeau de la gay pride. Laisses moi tranquille maintenant. À moins que tu ne veuilles me mater en train de mettre mon short »

 

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Harry lâcha Louis et sortit du vestiaire au pas de charge. Le châtain eut une petite moue satisfaite et continua à se changer. Le bouclé n'acceptera jamais le fait que Louis soit gay et en plus, meilleur que lui au niveau des techniques sportives.

Lorsqu'il sortit du vestiaire, l'adolescent remarqua que l'entraînement était déjà bien entamé et qu'il était bien plus en retard qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Pas grave. De toute façon, ils allaient écraser l'équipe adverse grâce à lui ce week-end, comme d'habitude. C'est pas un petit entraînement quotidien qui allait y changer grand-chose.

 

~~~~~

 

« HORAN ! BOUGES TON CUL ! C'EST PAS EN ROULANT DU CUL COMME UNE GONZESSE QU'ON VA GAGNER LE MATCH DE DIMANCHE ! »

 

« ILS VONT TELLEMENT L'AIMER, MON CUL, LES CAMPAGNARDS, QU'AU LIEU DE MARQUER, ILS VONT L'ADMIRER ! SOIT HEUREUX PAYNE, TU ARRIVERAS PEUT-ÊTRE JUSQU'AUX BUTS POUR UNE FOIS ! »

 

Le-dit Payne se renfrogna et détourna son regard du beau blond, vexé. Ce beau blond, c'était Niall Horan. Irlandais de souche, insolent de première catégorie et beau parleur, il déclenchait les controverses de beaucoup d'élèves de son lycée. Certains l'aimaient, d'autres le haïssaient. Ses actes irréfléchis et ses paroles pleines de franchise étonnaient et choquaient les plus coincés.

Il n'avait pas spécialement d'amis, papillonnant un peu partout, glanant des conversations, préférant avoir une certaine liberté dans ses actions.

Il s'était inscrit dans l'équipe de foot par pur esprit de sociabilité. Quelquefois, il aimait plaisanter avec les autres joueurs en affirmant que c'était par pitié en voyant leur score sur le classement.

Il était globalement toléré par ses coéquipiers, les vexant quelquefois, attirant de la méfiance face à son attitude plutôt rapprochée avec la gente masculine. Le seul qui exprimait ouvertement l'énervement que provoquait l'irlandais était Liam Payne, le capitaine de l'équipe. Il faisait tout pour prouver à Niall qu'il n'était pas la star de l'équipe et que le fait qu'ils aient gagné tout les matchs depuis son arrivée ne le mettait en aucun cas sur le devant de la scène.

Niall soupira et se remit à courir en pensant aux réflexions qu'allait faire le châtain dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement. C'était inévitable. Presque habituel, désormais.

 

~~~~~

 

« Ok les gars. Faut qu'on gagne ce match. J'ai regardé des vidéos de matchs de l'équipe adverse hier soir et on est mal. Ils ont gagné tout leurs matchs cette saison et ils ont une technique de malade. Mais on va pas se laisser impressionner, ok ? On va les battre, ces irlandais. Ils sont chez nous, pas dans leur cambrousse. Duncan, tu vas en défense et tu...euh...défends. Carrey, aile gauche. T'assures mes arrières. Les autres, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez du moment qu'on gagne. Oh et Tomlinson, tu restes loin de moi. J'ai pas envie de te voir »

 

« C'est vrai qu'à force de regarder mon cul, tu finis par être déconcentré »

 

Seulement le concerné entendit sa remarque, les autres joueurs s'étant déjà dispersés. Harry s'approcha du mécheux et murmura, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

 

« T'as pas intérêt à commencer avec tes remarques à la con, compris ? Tu me saoules déjà »

 

Il s'éloigna vers sa place de milieu de terrain et Louis soupira bruyamment en allant s'installer dans les cages, seule place restante sur le terrain. Son équipe n'était pas des plus organisées. Ne possédant pas de coach, faute de budget, c'était essentiellement le capitaine qui devait élaborer les stratégies. Et malheureusement pour l'équipe, Harry Styles n'est pas un très grand stratège. Enfilant ses gants, Louis jeta un regard circulaire sur l'équipe adverse qui se mettait en place, repérant les maillons faibles. « L'ailier gauche a l'air craintif. Le défenseur n'est qu'un apprenti. Et les autres...eh bien les autres...ont l'air plutôt sûrs d'eux. », se dit le châtain. Styles avait raison. Ils sont forts. Très forts. Comme aimantés, les yeux du mécheux se fixèrent sur un blond athlétique, bondissant presque vers sa place d'ailier droit. Il avait l'air plus que sûr de lui, semblant à sa place malgré le fait qu'il soit à plus de sept heures de sa terre natale. Ses billes bleus se voyaient à des kilomètres et parcouraient le terrain, curieuses et avides. Soudain, elles rencontrèrent le regard du mécheux. Ses jolies lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amical et il adressa une jolie grimace qui fit rire son vis-à-vis. Jamais, au grand jamais, un joueur d'une équipe adverse n'avait été aussi amical, extraverti. C'était à la fois étonnant et troublant. Un coup de sifflet retentit et le match commença. Harry, avantagé par sa vitesse, prit le contrôle de la balle mais fut prit de court par l'attaque impressionnante d'un grand châtain. En l'espace d'un millième de secondes, le blond s'était déplacé à côté de son coéquipier et lui avait piqué la balle. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers les cages où Louis restait pantois. Il était estomaqué. Premièrement par la vitesse de l'irlandais. Personne ne l'avait vu venir à lui ! Deuxièmement par son agressivité. Il agissait avec le châtain comme il agirait avec un adversaire. Comme si il n'y avait aucune solidarité, aucun esprit d'équipe. C'était assez perturbant. C'était comme si ce garçon se battait contre deux équipes à la fois. Les adversaires normaux et sa propre équipe. Il arriva assez vite devant Louis et prépara un coup puissant et bien placé. Louis le contra de justesse, décontenancé par la technique dont faisait preuve le joueur. Il était bon. Vraiment bon. Il relança la balle, jetant un regard, méfiant cette fois-ci, au joueur irlandais. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d’œil, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

 

~~~~~

 

**1 mois plus tard**

 

Les vacances étaient enfin là. Le soleil d'été avait repris ses droits sur le temps pluvieux du printemps et Louis profitait de cette douce chaleur pour pratiquer ses dribbles jusque tard le soir, dans le calme du stade désert.

Ou peut-être pas si désert que ça.

 

« Appuie toi plus sur ton pied gauche. Tu y arriveras mieux »

 

Le châtain releva la tête brusquement pour croiser un regard bleu azur amical. Il mit un petit temps avant de reconnaître ce blond provenant de l'équipe irlandaise adverse. Comment c'était le nom de leur cambrousse déjà ? Mullinar ? Minnar ? Aucune importance. La grande question restait : que venait-il faire là, à plus de 7 heures de chez lui ?

Louis observa le jeune homme traverser le terrain pour aller à sa rencontre. Il était plutôt pas mal avec ses cheveux blonds foncé décolorés. Il n'était pas du genre armoire à glace mais on devinait quelques muscles sous son t-shirt blanc. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, le châtain put distinguer le contraste frappant entre son haut, ses yeux azurs rieurs et son teint, presque imperceptiblement hâlé. Il avait l'air complètement à l'aise dans son jean noir malgré la chaleur ambiante. Le regard de Louis s'attarda un peu trop sur ses jambes et quand il releva la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'irlandais.

 

« La vue te plaît ? »

 

Il se sentit rougir mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il se croyait où, lui ? Il venait espionner les techniques adverses et encore, il se permettait de faire des réflexions ?

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? », grogna presque Louis, excédé.

 

Le blond haussa les sourcils, surpris de l'intonation de son interlocuteur.

 

« On se calme, beau gosse. Je vais pas te mordre, hein. Je viens juste parler un peu »

 

« Ouais, bien sur. Et après, tu t'empresseras d'aller raconter à tes potes que la tapette de l'équipe de Doncaster a une faiblesse au pied gauche »

 

« Tu es gay ? »

 

« J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre », rétorqua Louis, sur la défensive.

 

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont l'irlandais s’immisçait dans la vie des autres et se l'appropriait. Il n'aimait déjà pas les personnes un peu trop extravertis, à l'aise n'importe où. Cela lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Il se détourna, prit le ballon et commença à partir quand il sentit une pression sur son poignet.

 

« Tu vas où ? », questionna l'irlandais, son visage prenant un air innocent qui fit fondre Louis.

 

Ce dernier était complètement perdu. D'un côté, ce petit blond l'exaspérait au plus haut point avec ses manières arrogantes. Mais d'un autre côté, il était assez mignon et peut-être qu'il ne voulait rien de mal au fond. Il décida de se radoucir.

 

« Je rentre chez moi »

 

« Tu veux pas rester un peu ? On se fait un petit match tout les deux ? »

 

Au lieu de répondre aux questions du blond, une autre phrase franchit la barrière des lèvres de Louis.

 

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

 

Automatiquement, un sourire gêné étira les lèvres de l'irlandais.

 

« Je suis chez mes grand-parents. Je viens souvent pendant les vacances pour leur tenir compagnie. Ne le répètes à personne s'il te plaît. J'aimerais garder mon image de bad boy insensible intacte »

 

Il ponctua ses paroles par un mouvement de la main destiné à remettre ses cheveux en place. Louis sourit et reposa le ballon par terre. Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le châtain le brise.

 

« Louis »

 

« Niall »

 

« On dirait un nom de lutin »

 

« Je t'emmerde. On se le fait ce match ? Histoire que je t'écrase comme j'ai écrasé ton équipe il y a quelques semaines »

 

« Ta gueule le lutin et va dans les cages pour que je tire les coups »

 

« J'ai toujours rêvé qu'un mec me dise ça », lui lança Niall, avec un clin d’œil et une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

 

Le châtain resta surpris quelques instants. Venez t-il de lui faire des avances ou.... ? Est-il gay, lui aussi ? Bisexuel ? Le trouvait-il à son goût ? C'est avec la tête remplie de questions que Louis shoota dans le ballon, visant les cages où Niall lui lançait un regard malicieux.

 

~~~~~

 

« TOMLINSON, SUR LA TOUCHE ! ANDERSON, TU PRENDS SA PLACE ! »

En soupirant de frustration, Louis se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué pour se laisser tomber sur le banc. Il enleva son t-shirt mouillé de transpiration et s'épongea le front avec. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la personne assise à côté de lui.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le lutin ? »

 

« T'es pas content que je sois venu te voir ? »

 

« Ils vont mal le prendre »

 

« On s'en branle »

 

Niall se rapprocha de Louis et colla leurs cuisses, arrachant des frissons à ce dernier.

 

« J'aime bien venir te voir jouer. Mon moment préféré est sûrement quand tu enlèves ton t-shirt. À moins que ce soit quand tu te penches pour poser le ballon par terre. Quelle jolie vue tu donne à ce moment-là... »

 

Le châtain rougit de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au clavicules. Il était conscient des tentatives lamentables de drague de l'irlandais depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Mais elles n'avaient jamais été aussi visées, aussi précises.

 

« C'est trop mignon quand tu rougis »

 

Il posa sa main sur le genou du châtain et commença à le caresser, remontant petit à petit vers le haut de la cuisse. Louis prit la main et la retira.

 

« Calme tes hormones. On est en public là »

 

« Ça veut dire qu'en privé, on peut faire ce qu'on veut ? »

 

Louis ignora et essaya de se concentrer sur ses coéquipiers qui continuait l’entraînement, sans se préoccuper de lui. Ou presque.

 

« TOMLINSON ! TU FOUS QUOI LA ?! »

 

Harry Styles arrivait à grand pas vers eux et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre, haussant les sourcils de surprise en voyant Niall. Il le reconnut assez rapidement et il se décomposa.

 

« J'hallucine ou il y a un de ses putains d'irlandais de Mullingar qui regarde notre entraînement ?! Tu veux qu'il sache toute notre stratégie ou quoi Tomlinson ?! Te prendre des bites dans le cul, ça t'a ramolli le cerveau ?! »

 

Louis s'apprêta à répliquer mais il fut stoppé par Niall qui se leva pour faire face à Harry.

 

« Qu'est-ce que t'as le mouton ? Ça te frustres de voir que certains prennent du plaisir et pas toi ? C'est très agréable une bite dans le cul, crois-moi »

 

« Ah parce que t'es une tapette toi aussi ? Putain, mais on est envahis, merde ! »

 

 _Sbaf_. Le silence se fit sur le terrain, chacun jaugeant les réactions qui allaient suivre. Ce n'était pas Niall qui avait giflé le brun. C'était Louis. La sentence ne se fit pas attendre.

 

« Tomlinson, t'es viré de l'équipe »

 

« Depuis le temps que j'attends ça »

 

Ce fut le déclic. Louis se jeta sur Harry et commença à le frapper. Niall restait planté à côté, spectateur de tout cela, appréciant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Louis, à califourchon sur le bouclé, faisait pleuvoir des coups sur son visage, visant pour faire le plus de marques possibles. Toute la frustration accumulée depuis ces derniers mois irradiait de son corps. Harry se débattait comme il le pouvait mais il fut surpris par la force de son adversaire. Il ne pensait sûrement pas que son souffre-douleur était capable d'une telle violence. Le châtain avait peut-être l'air un peu gringalet mais il était puissant. Les autres joueurs rappliquèrent rapidement et séparèrent les deux bagarreurs. Le sang maculait le torse nu de Louis et le maillot de foot d'Harry. Ce dernier cracha par terre.

 

« Dégages d'ici avant qu'on vous défonce tous, toi et ton petit-ami »

 

Louis lui jeta un regard noir avant d'aller rassembler ses affaires, Niall sur ses talons. Ce n'était pas la peine de le chercher un peu plus. Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait : sa victoire sur Styles. Maintenant qu'il l'avait bien tapé et qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter ses réflexions homophobes, il pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il commença à prendre la direction de sa chaleureuse maison où l'attendrait sûrement des cookies de sa mère et une bonne douche chaude mais une main lui attrapa le poignet.

 

« Attends »

 

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à Niall. Ce dernier essuya le sang qui coulait de son arcade, une petite lueur dans les yeux. Louis se sentit rougir. L'irlandais était encore plus magnifique comme ça. Il avait bien vu qu'il était beau, oh ça oui ! Mais, en ce moment même, ses yeux semblaient plus lumineux, ses cheveux plus brillants, son sourire plus étincelant. Il était éblouissant dans tout les sens du terme. La prise de sa main sur son poignet se resserra.

 

« Et si tu venais chez moi ? C'est juste à côté et mes grands-parents ne rentrent que dans deux jours. Ça dérangera pas »

 

Et sans réfléchir, Louis accepta.

 

~~~~~

 

« Entres, fais comme chez toi. Vas même prendre une douche, t'en as bien besoin ! »

 

« Dis que je pue aussi ! », s'insurgea Louis.

 

« Tu pues », rigola le blond, « la salle de bain est au fond du couloir »

 

Le châtain eut un sourire avant de disparaître. Niall se mit à fouiller dans le placard de la cuisine. Bicarbonate, non. Farine, non. Sucre, non. Bon sang, où est-ce que Grand-mère Sally gardait le désinfectant ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi désordonnée ! Il eut un instant d'hésitation pendant lequel il se demanda si il devait l'appeler. Non, il n'allait pas la déranger alors qu'elle passait deux jours chez sa nièce, ce serait inutile. Finalement, il trouva l'objet de ses recherches intenses derrière le café. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, tout en maudissant son aïeule pour son manque évident d'organisation. Sans même frapper à la porte, il rentra et...resta bouche bée. Devant lui se dressait un Louis, en boxer, penché presque vulgairement au dessus du lavabo pour se rincer les blessures au visage. Il posa immédiatement ses yeux sur le blond en le voyant rentrer grâce au miroir. Son regard s'illumina, coupant le souffle à l'irlandais. Pour se donner une contenance, ce dernier détourna les yeux...pour les poser sur les fesses joliment dessinées du châtain. La rougeur qui commençait à apparaître sur ses joues se répandit sur l'ensemble de son cou, le gênant encore plus. Il ne vit même pas Louis s'approcher de lui et sursauta quand il sentit son souffle sur son oreille et sa voix dans son tympan.

 

« Alors...on profite de la vue ? »

 

Le blond déglutit. Il l'avait cherché. Depuis des jours, il chauffait le châtain, lui faisant des avances assez gênantes, voire même indécentes. Et maintenant, Louis tenait sa vengeance. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les irlandais ne déclarent jamais forfait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il plaqua Louis contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie, il ne fut pas déçu. Ses lèvres s’emboîtèrent parfaitement avec celles de son partenaire. Leurs langues se trouvèrent pour danser un ballet grandiose. Les mains de Niall se placèrent sur les hanches de Louis pour le ramener naturellement vers lui.

 

« Putain, depuis le temps que j'attends ça », gémit le blond contre les lèvres de son partenaire.

 

« Mais ta gueule », reprocha Louis, emmêlant ses doigts aux cheveux de l'irlandais.

 

Il se colla un peu plus à lui, gémissant quand Niall mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Une goutte de sang perla.

 

« Putain, je suis pas déjà assez amoché qu'il faut en plus que tu me mordes. Crétin, va »

 

« Tu vas voir si je suis un crétin, Tomlinson »

 

Il s'écrasa un peu plus contre lui, l'étouffant presque sur le mur. Louis tressaillit en sentant une bosse dure contre son entrejambe déjà sensible. La chaleur commençait à monter entre les deux footballeurs. Lorsque Niall quitta les lèvres de Louis pour parsemer son cou de baisers mouillés, ce dernier ferma les yeux et réprima un grognement de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était presque trop bon pour être vrai. Le son sortit finalement de sa gorge quand les lèvres du blond atteignirent un endroit sensible près de sa pomme d'Adam.

La porte d'entrée claqua à ce moment-là.

 

« Niall ! Tu es à la maison ? »

 

L'irlandais se détacha brusquement de Louis et ils échangèrent un regard choqué. Le rouge parsemait leurs joues et leurs cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi emmêlés. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Niall se racla la gorge.

 

« C'est ma grand-mère. Elle...hum...elle a sûrement dû rentrer plus tôt. Viens, je...euh...je vais te la présenter ? »

 

Sa dernière phrase ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une injonction. Le châtain prit une grande inspiration, essaya de se recoiffer un minimum et enfila rapidement sa tenue de foot pour faire bonne figure.

 

« Ouais, je viens »

 

Niall rit doucement.

 

« De toute façon, t'as pas le choix »

 

« Ouais », s'esclaffa le mécheux nerveusement.

 

Ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce et allèrent jusqu'au salon. Une femme d'âge mur pestait dans sa barbe en tripotant les boutons de la télécommande de la climatisation.

 

« Roh, il a encore touché la clim. Il sait très bien que je gère pas ce genre de truc et qu'il faut le laisser intact. Il n'écoute jamais rien, décidément. Ce garçon est beaucoup trop précieux de toute manière. Il a toujours chaud ! Toujours ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Si on l'écoutait, il se baignerait en Décembre. Ridicule ! Et puis...oh Niall, mon petit amour, comment vas-tu ? Tu as ramené un camarade à la maison ? Mais....oh non ! Oh, tu as ramené ton petit ami à la maison et je n'ai rien préparé. Tu aurais pû me prévenir ! »

 

Louis baissa la tête, partagé entre le gêne et le rire. La grand-mère de Niall avait l'air adorable avec son chignon gris à moitié défait et ses yeux bleus perçants un peu fatigués. Elle traversa la pièce pour prendre le blond dans ses bras puis, sans même que le châtain ne s'y attende, elle fit de même avec lui, l'étouffant presque.

 

« Qu'est-ce que je suis contente que mon petit Niall ait trouvé enfin quelqu'un à aimer. Je suis sûre que vous allez être très heureux et que... »

 

« Euh...grand-mère, on... »

 

« ...vous êtes si mignons ensembles, c'est... »

 

« Grand-mère, stop. On est pas...enfin, euh... », bégaya Niall, le rouge aux joues.

 

« Oh... _Oh_  ! Euh...vous n'êtes...ah !...vous avez goûté ? Non ? Je vais aller faire un gâteau ! »

 

« Bonne idée ! », commenta Niall.

 

« Oh non, ne vous embêtez pas. Je dois repartir de toute façon. Je...euh...ravi de vous avoir rencontré, madame », fit Louis.

 

« Tu ne veux pas rester manger ? Je fais toujours trop à manger ! »

 

« Non merci, ma mère va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas bientôt », refusa Louis.

 

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte », décida Niall.

 

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de le grand-mère et elle s'éclipsa à la cuisine. Le châtain se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de l'irlandais. Passant le pas de la porte, il se retourna pour faire un petit signe de la main à son ami mais l'autre en décida autrement. Il le prit violemment par le col et scella leurs lèvres, lui mordant la lippe inférieure au passage.

 

« Ce soir, au terrain de foot, à l'heure de d'habitude ? »

 

A bout de souffle, Louis eut du mal à répondre.

 

« O-oui...d'accord »

 

Et la porte se referma devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

 

 

 

La jambe se souleva dans l'air, prit de la puissance et frappa dans la balle pour l'envoyer directement dans les cages. Le garçon passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds et fronça les sourcils en regardant sa montre. Il devrait déjà être arrivé, non ? Et si il venait pas ? Et si il avait pris peur ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il voulait tellement être proche de Louis. Il avait craqué sur ce garçon dès qu'il avait sourit à ses pitreries à ce premier match. Il avait voulu en savoir plus, mieux le connaître. Et quand ses grand-parents lui avaient proposé ses vacances, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Maintenant ami avec Louis, il voulait plus. Il voulait sentir sa peau et ses lèvres contre son épiderme, son odeur dans ses narines et ses mains sur son corps. Mais il perdait tous ses moyens par sa simple présence. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, comment parler. Ce châtain le rendait incertain et il détestait ça.

 

« Salut »

 

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à l'objet de ses attentes. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un t-shirt simple mais dans la lumière du crépuscule, il paraissait encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Le souffle de Niall se coupa dans sa gorge et il baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. C'est fou l'effet que lui faisait ce type. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour un garçon.

 

« T'en as mis du temps. Tu te branlais sous la douche ou quoi ? »

 

Louis s'étouffa à moitié en haussant les sourcils, choqué.

 

« Quoi ? Enfin, euh... »

 

« Tu devrais être habitué à mes allusions maintenant », plaisanta Niall, malicieux.

 

« Et toi, tu devrais être habitué à mes coups bas », rétorqua Louis, piquant soudainement le ballon se trouvant entre les jambes du blond.

 

Il était plus près de lui qu'il le pensait et l'a surpris, le faisant sursauter. Il courrait maintenant vers les cages opposées, dribblant le plus vite possible. Niall s'élança de ses longues foulées, essayant à tout prix de le rattraper. Il y arriva très rapidement et le plaqua à terre pour le stopper.

C'est de cette manière que le blond se retrouva couché au dessus du châtain, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les mains de Niall se situaient de chaque côté de la tête de son partenaire et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Leurs respirations hachées se mélangeaient agréablement et leurs yeux ne pouvaient se quitter. Une rougeur apparut sur les joues de Louis, ce qui ne fit que le rendre encore plus irrésistible aux yeux de l'irlandais. Ce dernier ne put se contenir plus longtemps et plaqua avidement ses lèvres contre celles de l'anglais. Il eut l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice explosait dans son ventre. À moins que ce ne soit des papillons. Ou bien des fusées. Qui s'en souciait ? Il embrassait Louis. _Louis_. Louis, le mec sur qui il bavait depuis ce fameux match. Louis le type qui s'est fait virer de l'équipe de foot et a tabassé son capitaine. Louis le garçon qui était, il y a quelques heures à peine, en boxer dans sa salle de bain. Louis qui, en ce moment-même, mordillait la lèvre inférieure de Niall, quémandant un baiser plus profond. Un baiser qu'il reçut. Le blond lui mangeait pratiquement les lèvres, le désir se faisait de plus en plus grandissant. L'odeur de Louis emplissait ses narines et le rendait complètement fou. Il lâcha les lèvres de son amant pour parsemer sa mâchoire de baisers papillons et de morsures. Les soupirs du châtain l'excitaient au plus haut point et il sentait son short de sport devenir beaucoup plus serré malgré la matière élastique. À bout de souffle et de patience, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Louis pour gémir longuement. Le châtain appuyait inconsciemment sur son érection grandissante avec sa cuisse et il essaya de se déplacer pour avoir une plus grande friction.

 

« Putain », souffla t-il.

 

Le vent chaud du soir d'été caressait ses jambes. Les crickets chantaient dans les champs alentour. Les étoiles parsemaient déjà le ciel. La lune se levait lentement, seule source de lumière sur le terrain. Le blond n'était même pas conscient de toutes ces choses, bien trop attentifs aux mains de Louis qui remontaient le long de ses côtes, lui enlevant son t-shirt. Il frissonna, son épiderme réagissant aux caresses du châtain. Il se releva à demi pour se débarrasser définitivement de la pièce de tissu bien trop encombrante et fit de même pour son partenaire. Il se pencha immédiatement vers Louis, impatient de se retrouver peau contre peau. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, toujours autant empressées, avides. Leur langues tournaient, se confondaient. Dansaient. Néanmoins, l'anglais se crispa quand il sentit les doigts de l'irlandais accrocher son short pour le baisser le long de ses jambes. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, brisant leur baiser. Il rougit encore plus, si ce n'était possible, et détourna les yeux.

 

« Louis ? », s'inquiéta Niall, un peu surpris de ce soudain retournement de situation.

 

« Je... »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Hum...tu...enfin, je veux dire...est-ce que tu.. »

 

« Je ? », s'impatienta le blond.

 

« Tu as de l'expérience ? Avec tout ça, je veux dire. », osa le châtain, regardant son partenaire dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

 

Niall eut l'air surpris de cette question sur le vif, posé légèrement au mauvais, ou bon, moment. Puis il rit. Tout simplement. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit les sourcils de Louis se froncer légèrement, sûrement parce qu'il se sentait vexé.

 

« Attends, tu crois sérieusement que quelqu'un peut me résister ? Je veux un truc, je l'ai, Tomlinson. C'est comme ça. Je te veux, je t'aurai. Et pour te rassurer, je peux t'assurer que je suis assez soigneux avec mes biens pour prolonger leur durée de vie le plus longtemps possible ! »

 

Louis plissa les yeux amusé avant de frapper légèrement le bras du blond.

 

« Je suis pas un objet. Abruti »

 

« Et tu sais ce que les abrutis sont capables de faire Tommo ? »

 

Louis ricana, d'un air moqueur, montrant clairement qu'il trouvait la menace implicite du blond complètement ridicule. Il arrêta cependant de glousser quand des dents mordirent son pectoral droit. Il sursauta et râla en voyant la marque rouge qui ornait désormais son torse. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était nu, Niall ayant profité de son inattention pour enlever le short et le caleçon du mécheux. Louis ne pût réprimer le gémissement assez gênant qui sortit des tréfonds de sa gorge lorsque le blond attrapa sa verge, un air audacieux sur le visage.

 

« C'est qui l'abruti maintenant Tomlinson ? », murmura Niall au creux de son oreille.

 

Mû par une insolence pure et un désir ravageur, Louis passa sans mal sa main dans le boxer de l'irlandais pour effectuer les mêmes gestes que lui, ce qui fit grogner son partenaire. Il commença à faire de doux va-et-vient.

 

« Montre moi ce que tu sais faire l'abruti », sourit Louis.

 

Automatiquement, l'irlandais enleva les dernières couches de vêtements qui séparaient leur peau. Il retraça la courbe de sa mâchoire à l'aide de ses dents et sa langue, se délectant des soupirs de plaisir du châtain. Un petit moment d'inattention de la part de Niall, sûrement causé par la main de Louis qui malaxait son entrejambe, et ses dents se plantèrent un peu trop fort dans son cou. Le gémissement de douleur de Louis ne laissait aucun doute sur la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir. Le blond s'arrêta, inquiet puis gémit quand la main de Louis poursuivit ses mouvements. Apparemment, le mécheux avait déjà oublié la douleur éphémère et semblait toujours d'attaque.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Niall commença à préparer son partenaire et le pénétra rapidement. Toute cette tension, cette chaleur, le rendait complètement fou. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les gémissements de Louis ne faisaient que le rendre encore plus dur et il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps s'il ne faisait pas qu'un avec lui. Il sentit les ongles de Louis lui griffer le dos quand il commença ses va-et-vient. Il avait vaguement conscience d'être dans un lieu public, exposé à la vue de tous les promeneurs nocturnes qui pourraient éventuellement passer par là, mais il n'en avait clairement rien à foutre. La seule chose qui l'importait à cet instant, était Louis. Louis qui gémissait. Louis qui l'insultait pour qu'il aille plus vite. Louis qui gigotait. Louis qui croisait ses jambes derrière son dos. Louis qui l'avait charmé dès le premier regard. Louis et son caractère renfermé de merde. Louis et ses vannes acerbes. Louis et sa faiblesse au pied gauche. Louis et ses yeux bleus dans lesquels on plongerait comme dans l'océan. Louis lui-même. _Son_ Louis.

Ils atteignirent vite l'apogée de leur désir puis se relâchèrent en totale synchronisation. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, reprenant leur souffle, assimilant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Niall dégagea quelques mèches sur le front de Louis, collées par la sueur.

 

« Alors ? Je suis toujours un abruti ? »

 

Louis rigola doucement avant de s'arrêter avec un soupir fatigué.

 

« Tu ne le seras plus si tu me portes jusqu'à mon lit. J'ai qu'une envie : dormir »

 

« Tu as un don pour chasser toute idée perverse de mon esprit »

 

« Je sais. Tu attends quoi ? »

 

« Pour quoi faire ? »

 

« Me laisser aller dormir dans mon lit »

 

« On dort à la belle étoile ? »

 

« Ici, tu veux dire ? »

 

« Oui. Juste là. Tout les deux »

 

« OK, mais seulement si tu mets un caleçon. Ça t'évitera de te faire violer en pleine nuit »

 

Niall rit avant de rouler sur le côté et de se rhabiller, Louis faisant de même de son côté. Ils revinrent rapidement l'un vers l'autre et s'endormirent enlacés, sous le ciel d'été.  


End file.
